


insecurities

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fashion Week, Fluff, M/M, Pretty Setter Squad, daichi best boyfriend, daichi hypes him up, director! daichi, hes envious of akaashi, lil bit of smut, model! sugawara, sugawara's insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: sugawara koushi— a model — goes on social media only to be hit with a wave of insecurities. his boyfriend notices and praises him in the best way possible.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, minor relationships after
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	insecurities

it's been two weeks since sugawara had finally gotten to rest at his own place after countless tours all around europe for fashion week.

he was exhausted, not even bother to pack away the used clothes and makeup in his luggage.

sugawara lays limp on his couch, only wanting to just sleep till the day passed. he was incredibly jet lagged and had a hard time moving around due to how sore his body was.

thankfully, he had one person to make him feel all better again.

"hey baby," greets the dark haired latter at the door of the loft, slipping off his shoes.

"hey," sugawara sits up, watching as his boyfriend walked over to peck him on the lips. 

sawamura daichi worked as a movie director, making a few hit movies like 'the trash can battle' or 'you should've come to this place' which are a few fan fabotites.

he peels off his coat and hangs it on the backrest of the couch before sitting next to the smaller latter. 

suga was thankful that he got be a model despite being quite short than most models in his agency.

"how was fashion week?" daichi asks, slipping his hands under the gray haired latter, pulling him closer by the waist. "stressful. they made me a pair of boots that just hurt like a bitch," groaned the model, pouting as he snuggled himself onto daichi's dress shirt.

he was still in his suit since he left right after an important meeting, after hearing the news that sugawara was finally coming home from his two week long trip.

the taller chuckled, pecking the top of suga's head as his cuteness. "it's alright. you're on break now right? no promotions, photoshoots nor interviews?" asks the director, glancing at his boyfriend who was busy scrolling through his phone.

"i've got a whole month off before the next event." sugawara replies, eyes glued on his phone.

his eyes landed on one of his fellow models, akaashi keiji's instagram. the man was a pure work of art, having been crowned the prince of their agency. sugawara would be lying if he didn't feel envy for him.

akaashi had everything that sugawara had, but better.

a great body, tons of followers, a beautiful face, a good height and just being a wholesome person himself.

his eyes come across a picture of akaashi in a brown coat with a beret on his heat, tufts of black hair peeping under it. he was softly smiling at the camera, hand on the railing of the restaurant they were at and the eiffel tower in the background.

'had a great time.' said the caption. 

sugawara sighs, scrolling through akaashi's feed more. he hated this part of him, being curious and knowing that he would definitely tear himself up later because of this.

daichi's phone suddenly ringed, destroying the quiet ambiance in the living room.

the director immediately answers, bringing his phone up to his ear. he then stands up, face showing mixed emotions. "alright. i'll be there, thanks."

he hangs up, and grabs his things. daichi slips back on his coat, his cupping the side of sugawara's face to pretty a slow and soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"i'll be back baby. something's going wrong at the studio." the model nods, a small look of disappointment etched on his face. "be safe, darling." sugawara waves as his boyfriend exits the loft, leaving him alone once again.

he sighs, laving down on the couch and scrolling through instagram. god was he so insecure.

sugawara hated it. he hated himself.

he walks up to the body length mirror that was on one of the posts supporting the upper part of his place. he lifts his shirt up to reveal a puffy tummy. he frowned, pulling his shirt back down and sighing. 

why couldn't he be like the other models who no matter how much they ate, they still were slim and gorgeous.

sugawara had always been insecure of himself. though people told him that he was beautiful himself and that everyone envied how he was literally perfect, there was always that little pocket in his mind that told him that he was the opposite of everything.

he hated himself. he hated the fact that he wasn't pretty. he was scared that daichi would leave him for someone better than him. 

sugawara lived in constant fear.

the next few days, suga had told daichi that he was going to the gym to work out. the director knew that his boyfriend disliked the gym because he hated getting sore the next day, yet suga still insisted.

he was now doing squats, a determined look on his face. daichi watched the determination in the past few sets suga had done.

this whole this kept on going on before daichi then grew concerned, watching his boyfriend eat less and less by the day. he knew sugawara loved to eat alot, having such a big appetite.

but a bowl of salad and some fish wasn't something normal for sugawara koushi himself.

"baby," he starts of, placing his spoon and fork neatly on the side of his clean plate. he watched as the model lazily picked at the piece or cucumber on his plate with his fork. sugawara looks up at him, face looking dehydrated and the bags under his eyes looking prominent as ever. 

he hums, eyes lazily meeting the director's.

"are you alright? you've been worrying me these past few weeks.." daichi says, brows furrowing in worry. the gray haired latter weakly nods, eyes lowering.

he felt tears well up in his eyes. he blinked them away, feeling one drop onto the fabric of his sweatpants. he dropped his fork and bit his lip, lowering his head more and more.

tears began to spill onto his cheeks, and daichi could help but pull him into one of his hugs. he knew sugawara needed someone to hold him while he was having an attack.

he pulls suga to the floor, letting him sit on his lap as he cradled they crying boy. "it's okay. just let it all out, i'm here baby." daichi whispers against his gray hair, rubbing the model's back. 

he let his boyfriend cry out his frustrations, knowing that he surely was in need of emotional support at the moment having been deprived of rest and sleep because of his anxiety.

suga trembled in daichi's hold, arms wrapping around the latter's neck and sniffling into the crook of his neck.

they remained like that for a while, daichi placing soft kisses on suga's shoulder that peeked from the collar of his shirt.

he had grown thin and looked exhausted. 

"if there w-was someone p-prettier than me, w-would you leave me..?" sugawara then asks, stuttering from crying. daichi's eyes softened at his boyfriend, pecking him on the forehead.

"never. that'd be over my dead body that if i chose someone else other than you. i love you, kou. i really do." daichi says in a quiet voice, calming down the trembling boy a bit.

suga sniffles. "i-i'm just scared... what if you choose akaashi o-or michimiya o-over me because i'm so u-ugly?" he wipes his tears with the back of his hand, looking at daichi with glassy eyes.

"why would you think that? baby, you're the most beautiful piece of art i've ever seen in my life," daichi says, his large hands making their way towards the model's waist.

sugawara looks at him with hope and a glint of sadness. "y-you really think s-so?" he asks, looking as innocent as ever.

"it's the truth, baby." the director says, pecking him on the forehead. a small smile forms on sugawara's lips, pulling in the latter for a kiss.

it was short and sweet, as they liked it. daichi pulled away, admiring how adorable his boyfriend was. his face and cheeks were red and his face was puffy from crying.

sugawara then leans in for another kiss, shifting in his spot to straddle daichi, legs bent on both sides of his thighs. the air around them shifted, become more heated as they kissed and seconds passed by.

"i don't think i can hold back, baby." daichi curses, gripping hard onto sugawara's hips, grinding on the latter. a sultry laugh escapes the model's lips, hands roaming down daichi's torso.

he leans forward, his forehead touching the other's forehead. "would you really want to fuck me on the kitchen floor?" 

daichi pauses before standing up himself and picking up the model bridal style. he was light and daichi hated it. sugawara needed to eat more.

the model wraps his arms around the director's neck, face flushed and a lazy expression on his face. he was so tempting and daichi couldn't hold himself back any longer.

as they finally made it upstairs, daichi drops suga onto the king sized bed before pouncing on top of him. "you're so fucking beautiful." says daichi, feeling sugawara's hands caress his jaw.

"you should keep the scruff." says sugawara, having felt kore around because of his partner's facial hair. 

daichi was already muscular and had quite masculine features which made sugawara want to come to his knees (especially if he's in a suit), but with the scuff growing on his jaw? boy, did he want to scream.

"why? looks good?" daichi says, grazing his nose on the latter's neck, placing feathery kisses on the skin. "super." the model moans as the ticklish feeling, squeezing his thighs together for some friction.

daichi raises a brow, smirking at the model's expression. "already hard, baby?" his hands lightly grope the model's growing shaft, earning a choked out moan from sugawara.

"d-don't do that!" exclaims the model. he flicks daichi on the forehead before switching their positions so that he was straddling the latter.

daichi chuckles, his large hands reaching to grip onto sugawara's thighs. "ready?" asks the director.

the model smirks. "bring it on."

bonus:

— a month later, fashion week

"good evening sugawara-san," akaashi greets, spotting the gray haired latter walk into the dressing room. "evening!" greets another model, brown hair slicked back with hair gel.

"hey oikawa, hey akaashi." the model beams, dropping his bag on the couch. "how many runs will we have to do today?" he asks, watching as the two get their makeup done. 

"four at best, and then maybe and encore at the end. it depends." a two toned latter walks into the dressing room. "encore? god, walking in heels hurts already more like a bitch than anything else!" oikawa whines.

akaashi chuckles. "well, that's our job anyway." he chimes. kita sits next to sugawara, turning to face him. the gray haired latter raises a brow. "something on my face?" he asks.

"you're really glowing nowadays, don't you guys think?" kita turns to fave the other two models. "now that i think about it, you really are! why? did daichi treat you to something?" oikawa wiggles his brows before earning a flick to the temple.

"nasty." akaashi scolds.

sugawara flushes. "we did spend my break together and well....yeah." he smiles. he then looks up, facing akaashi. "you don't look so bad yourself. did bokuto spoil you again?" he teases. akaashi's eyes widen.

"e-eh?...well i guess so..." the black haired latter says, smiling at the memory of him and his dorky boyfriend spoiling each other in affection. oikawa huffs. "lucky. iwa-chan fucked me till i couldn't walk anymore." 

the other three share a laugh. "oh? isn't that supposed to be a good thing, oikawa-san?" kita jokes, switching seats with him so now he was infront of the mirror.

"well yeah, but it's hard not to be able to walk for a week you know." the brunette scratches his head. "well? how was your month off, kita?" the two toned latter shrugs.

"it was alright, i guess. watched over the baby, suna came in and helped me as per usual." he says plainly. "eh? that's all? no gossip? did osamu finally give up?" sugawara asks in disbelief, sitting upright. 

"what? hell no. him and suna are still rivaling over me." kita says it so casually earning a huff from their makeup artist. "god. always so interesting kita-san," says the small model who entered the dressing room, bleach blonde tinting the ends of his dark hair.

"eh not really, but thank you kenma-"

"models! we're starting in 10, get ready!" they hear one of the producers call out. "dammit. we'll talk again after." oikawa says, before exiting the room.

"but seriously suga-san, you're really glowing. it makes you even more beautiful." kenma smiles, ruffling his curled hair.

a tinge of pink tints sugawara's cheeks. "thank you, kenma-san."

"anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> kakaks i was roleplaying on my discord chat with a friend as daisuga and i kinda got inspired from that to this lmao


End file.
